fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: United
Kirby: United is an RPG for the 3DS and Wii U. Because it is made for a younger audience than most RPG's, it has relatively simple mechanics and forgiving gameplay. The game covers most of the Kirby franchises history, and in a departure from past titles, predominantly features Kirby's helpers rather than Kirby himself. Story Prologue The game begins when a strange object falls from the sky into King Dedede's castle. Kirby saw the crash from a distance, and moved in to investigate, suspecting that the mischievous King might be up to something. However, he arrives to find the castle in a panic. King Dedede and Bandanna Waddle Dee had evacuated the throne room where the object landed; they were just as surprised as Kirby was. As they wondered what to do, Metaknight arrived on the scene, and boldly advanced into the throne room. Kirby, Bandanna, and King Dedede followed. The object is a glowing crystal, and resembles an egg: when the group approaches it, it begins flashing dramatically, and floats into the air. Kirby and company drop into defensive positions- the fight is on! They attack for a bit, but the object does little beside attempt to dodge. When they slow their pace, the egg suddenly begins firing energy blasts, and turns the tide. After a fierce battle, they weaken it enough for Kirby to use his inhale attack, and he manages to eat the egg. The battle is over. King Dedede is relieved, and as thanks allows them to stay for breakfast. As they eat, they fail to notice something very unusual- Kirby isn't eating. A few minutes later Bandanna notices Kirby doesn't look very well. Just as he is about to point it out, Kirby passes out, and the screen goes black... World 1 Kirby awakens in a dark cave, alone. As he gains his bearings, he realizes that he doesn't have his body anymore! Instead, he is a glowing, pink crystal. Just like that other one... He manages to float off the ground and explores the cave. A little later, he encounters a Burning Leo in the cave. The Leo notices him at once, and seems to recognize him. "Hey guys!" he yells, "I found him!" Kirby panics at first and, enable to defend himself, tries to escape. He doesn't get very far, as he is easily overtaken by a Wheelie. They are followed by a Blade Knight. "Fire!" exclaims the Blade Knight, "I told you not to scare him! Think of what he's been through!" At this point, Kirby realizes they are friendly. Blade Knight then explains that they are actually Kirby's copy abilities for Fire, Sword, and Wheel. He further explains that, when Kirby passed out, his body was taken over by a malevolent force, and all Kirby's copy abilities were freed from his body, leaving only the crystal behind. The force took control of King Dedede, Metaknight, Bandana, and all Kirby's sentient abilities. Only the three of them escaped, who managed to take Kirby's crystal with them in the confusion. The surrounding country has since been distorted by the force, and strange, digital beings now roam the land. "We had to hide in this cave, far from the castle, to get time to form a strategy" Blade finished. "And apparently, Fire here left you somewhere in the cave, and forgot where. I told you to be careful Fire!" Just then, a group of the beings wander into the cave, following the sound of Blade's voice (dammit Blade!), and the second tutorial battle begins. this fight, the three types of allies are explained, as well as each types action command. The role Kirby plays in each fight is also introduced. Once the baddies are vanquished, Kirby, Fire, Blade, and Wheel begin to journey through the cave back to the entrance. However, they encounter more enemies along with a familiar face: Bandana Dee, who is now under the force's control. Per usual, Kirby and company proceed to beat the possession out of him. Once Bandana returns to his senses, he joins team Kirby as a fourth member. following battles flesh out the role this fourth, independent ally plays. The enter the grassland, which has mysteriously lost its color. They travel through, beating both the digital monsters and possessed Dreamlanders. As they reach the center of the forest, they encounter an old enemy... preview of the plot ends here- for now! The story will be expanded once the showcase is over. Characters Helpers Most of the party members the player will recruit are helpers. Each one uses moves from Kirby's various abilities. *Note- Attacks in Bold can only be used when holding Kirby, and attacks in Italics are defensive moves that can only be used when not holding Kirby. Gallery 2Teaser2.png|The Teaser for Kirby: United. BoxArt1.png|The 3DS boxart BoxArt2.png|The Wii U boxart Category:Kirby (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2016 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games